


Wounded Bones and Bitter Circumstances

by TenebriumStar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Letters, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Lavellan, POV Multiple, Reaallllyyyyy Slow Burn, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebriumStar/pseuds/TenebriumStar
Summary: The commander of the Inquisition’s army, Syleir is told, is a former templar from the Ferelden and Kirkwall circles.  He is a man of little words but the haunted gaze, horizontal creases at the corners of his eyes and the scar dividing his upper lip are proof of the horrors he’d endured.  He is nothing if not formidable.
Cullen wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he meets her for the first time on the charred remains of the Valley of Sacred Ashes.  But it certainly wasn’t the elf standing before him; her jaw stubbornly set at a defiant angle, unwavering in her determination, her indigo eyes twin mirrors reflecting his own misgivings.  Maker, she looked young.  Too young.  And entirely too confident.--A multi-POV account of the Inquisition told through letters, journal entries, status reports, and the occasional excerpt from Everything You Wanted to Know About the Inquisition but Were Afraid to Ask (later changed to All This Shit is Weird ) by Varric Tethras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a canon re-telling of the Inquisition. It follows the general DAI story line but it focuses more on the in-between moments, events that aren't shown in the game. I've taken liberties with respect to the characters, and I've added in some new scenes/plots.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you Project Elvhen http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850 for expanding the Elvhen language. It has been a invaluable resource for elvish words, names and phrases.

_Excerpt from the private journal of Cassandra Pentaghast, several paragraphs have been crossed out and the handwriting is barely legible:_

3 Guardian, 9:41 Dragon

Twenty-seven hours since the explosion and the sky continues to spit ash and debris. Volunteers are working to recover the bodies but the work is painstakingly slow, and everyone is terrified the world is ending.

The lone survivor is a Dalish elf. A woman. Her identity and reason for being at the conclave remains a mystery. We’ve sent scouts to scour the area for clues but so far they’ve been unsuccessful.

As far as I’m concerned our time would be better spent figuring out how we’re going to fix the hole in the sky, but Leliana is determined to gather all the information we can. In case there is a trial.

Like that’s going to happen.

The magic marking the prisoner’s hand is spreading and the villagers are gathering their torches and pitchforks. An angry mob has assembled outside the Chantry and their cries for justice grow louder by the hour. We’ve tightened security but just this morning a woman tasked with delivering breakfast to the guards managed to take a slice at her with a dinner knife. The guards were able to subdue her before any significant damage was done but I don’t expect this will be the last attempt on her life.

In the meantime, Adan has been tasked with her care. The man is less than enthusiastic. Lots of whinging. Says he’s an alchemist, not a babysitter.

One more complaint and I’ll withhold his pay.

* * *

  _Patient observations, Haven_

—Day One—  
Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated. Mage says her scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic. Wish we could station a templar in here, just in case.

* * *

_Adan’s personal observations, recorded separately in a leather-bound book labeled “Contents Under Pressure. Do Not Open. High Probability of Death and/or Dismemberment:”_

Patient is an adult elven female, aged 20-24 years. The presence of facial tattoos would suggest she is Dalish. She is atypically tall for a female elf. Height measurements are not exact but best estimate is 1.75 metres from head to foot. Patient is slender and appears to be of a healthy weight.

Facial tattoos are dark blue and span the width of her forehead, stretching to her cheeks, and down the centerline of her lower lip and neck. Patient has some form of albinism as both skin and hair lack pigmentation. Eyes are unaffected, however. They are blue.

She has a scar above her left eyebrow and one at the base of her neck. Size and appearance are indicative of knife wounds, inflicted within the last two years. There are multiple abrasions to her face, arms and legs, all fresh, most likely a direct result of the blast.

Her palm is marked with a tear-like wound, which sporadically emits bursts of brilliant green light. Frequency and duration of this phenomenon is arbitrary and causes considerable pain to patient. Purpose of wound/mark is unknown but it is expanding in size. It is not unreasonable to assume patient will expire if mark cannot be contained.

* * *

_Message from Sister Leliana delivered to Commander Cullen at the forward camp in the Valley of Sacred Ashes:_

Guards have detained an elven apostate. He arrived at dawn and claims to have studied Fade magic. He believes he may be able to help us close the Breach. Cassandra is interrogating him presently and is requesting your presence in the Chantry.

L.

* * *

_From the private journal of Cassandra Pentaghast:_

4 Guardian, 9:41 Dragon

Three hours with Solas and I’m inclined to believe his offer of help is genuine.

Cullen is not convinced.

He’s sure Solas is an accomplice, even though witnesses have sworn to have seen him in a nearby village at the time of the explosion. While I can’t completely discount the possibility, I cannot, in good conscience, turn him away. Demons are spilling out of fade rifts and a hole is devouring the sky. We need help. We need Solas. We need his knowledge.

Cullen doesn’t dispute his qualifications, but he’s demanding unequivocal proof of his innocence before giving his consent. Leliana’s people are looking into it but it could take weeks. Even months. We don’t have that kind of time.

I’ve left Leliana with Cullen in the hope she can talk some sense into him, but I don’t expect he’ll come around. We don’t need his approval, but I would still really like his support. A united front is always preferable to a divided one.

Solas is currently sequestered inside the war room under templar supervision. Once Branton and his men have been debriefed he’ll be escorted to the prisoner’s cell. I’ve send word to Adan. No doubt there will be more complaints. He’s already sent five messages demanding more protection and my patience is wearing thin.

* * *

_A message from Seeker Pentaghast to Adan, Haven’s apothecary_

Who do you think we are? The Imperial Army? We don’t have the manpower to provide you with an entourage. Branton and his men are more than capable of handling themselves. Pull yourself together because if I get any more messages I’m revoking your breathing privileges.

Cassandra

P.S. An elven mage will be arriving shortly to examine the prisoner and I expect you to be cooperative and accommodating. We need that Breach sealed and he has ideas.

* * *

_Personal observations, recorded by Adan:_

I was as “cooperative and accommodating” as I could be. It wasn’t easy. Every time Solas opened his mouth I wanted to punch him .

What an arrogant asshole! Talking to me as if I lacked the mental capacity to understand even the most basic of commands. I’m an alchemist, not a dog. I speak the common tongue.

If I didn’t know any better I’d say it was an act orchestrated by the Seeker herself. Maker knows she loves torturing me. But I know this is beyond even her capabilities. Nobody can fake this level of pompousness.

She’s been down here a couple of times, demanding updates. Not surprising that I wasn’t included in either conversation but whatever he said was apparently important because templars showed up a short time later and whisked him away. Word around the dungeon is he's out examining one of the fade rifts.

Obviously they think him trustworthy but I have doubts. Serious doubts. And I’m not taking any chances. I’ve sent a message to the commander. If he can’t/won’t provide more templar protection, I quit. I’d rather be unemployed than dead.

* * *

  _Patient Observations, Haven._

—Day Two—  
Pulse normal, breathing normal. Still unresponsive; careful drop-feed of prep. elfroot extract to hasten her recovery. A lot of thrashing. Mutters about too many eyes. Something about "the grey." Encouraging?

* * *

_Adan’s personal observations, recorded separately in a leather-bound book labeled “Contents Under Pressure. Do Not Open. High Probability of Death and/or Dismemberment:”_

While tending to the patient I’ve discovered additional wounds, similar to those on her face and neck. Most are confined to her backside, but a few extend to her upper thighs and lower abdomen. Based on the sheer number and the preciseness of the cuts, I can only assume they were inflicted while she was incapacitated.

Although these are certainly noteworthy (and disturbing), I am more intrigued by the reddish fern leaf-like pattern covering her left shoulder, arm and trunk. Initially I thought it might be another tattoo, or a birthmark, but now I’m not so sure. If I didn’t know any better I’d say it was some sort of burn.

Solas might know but I’d set myself on fire before asking him for help. He’s disinterested in everything but the Mark anyway; I doubt he’s even noticed these. If I were someplace halfway civilized I could just look it up in a book. Sadly, I’m not and the healers here are absolutely useless.

Maybe I’ll write to Mathilde. If anyone knows the nature of these markings, it’s her. She’s been everywhere and seen everything. I wonder if she’s still in Orlais? I sent her the recipe for antivan fire last year and haven’t heard from her since. Hopefully she didn’t blow herself up.

_(At the bottom of the page is a rudimentary sketch of the fern leaf pattern)_

* * *

_A message from Sister Leliana to Seeker Pentaghast:_

The guards are threatening to quit if something isn’t done about the prison conditions. Apparently someone tripped over a skull or a femur or something. I told them you would handle it.

L.

_Replies to follow:_

What am I supposed to do about it? It’s a dungeon, not the bloody Winter Palace! -Cassandra

Correction: It wasn’t a skull. It was several. And some blood. Branton wants the walls scrubbed and the remains removed. Also, somebody tried to kill the prisoner again. - L.

* * *

  _Patient Observations, Haven._

—Day Three—  
Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus. Vitals seem solid. Two attempts so far by locals to break into the chantry to kill my patient. All this work to save her life, and will they just execute her? Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect her to wake before the morn.

* * *

_From Cassandra Pentaghast’s journal:_

6 Guardian, 9:41 Dragon

Four days since the explosion and still no progress on closing the Breach. Reports of new rifts arrive daily. Demons roam the valley. Refugees and the wounded are pouring into Haven. The prisoner is still unconscious. Adan’s reports are insufferably vague. And despite added security there has been another attempt on her life.

It doesn’t help that Cullen has now involved himself in the matter. He’s supposed to be dealing with the situation in the valley but instead he’s skulking around the prison, making a right nuisance of himself. Branton tells me he’s been taken to glowering in the corner. The dour looks are directed mostly at Solas but everyone’s getting uncomfortable. I blame Adan for all of this, of course. Cullen would be fighting demons in blissful ignorance if that insufferable apothecary hadn’t started whining.

Solas has asked to examine the fade rift in the valley again. This will be his third trip and I’ve decided to accompany him. He’s protesting, of course. He says he prefers to work alone and my presence will only hinder his progress. It would be a valid argument if it were true. He’s produced little if anything, and certainly nothing that could be defined as actual “progress.”

Leliana is still optimistic he’ll come through. But how long are we supposed to wait? I can’t speak for her but I am not content to wait indefinitely for some last minute miracle.

I pray, for his sake, this trip isn't a waste of time. Otherwise, he may find himself a guest of Chantry's prisons.

* * *

  _From Cassandra Pentaghast’s journal:_

7 Guardian, 9:41 Dragon

The prisoner is awake and coherent, and Solas seems to have had some kind of epiphany. Meeting Leliana in the Chantry on the hour.


End file.
